A Cog In The Works
by Milk9182
Summary: Danny never thought that a History trip with a out of shape teacher could be such a memorable and life changing moment for him. Conner felt alone even with the comfort of his own team. Megan thought that it would be a great idea for Conner to talk to others and take a breather from missions. Danny Phantom x Superboy This is also on wattpad, It has the same Title
1. Clocks and Letters

'Danny how can you believe in different timelines but not different realities. It's not that hard to believe, I mean look back at when your parents were building the ghost portal. You thought that it didn't exist, let alone your parents creating a portal to it, but fate proved you wrong.' Tucker argued back at Danny, who was too tired to care. 'Look Tuck, I've experienced at least two different timelines and timelines are just based on choices.' Danny looked at his so called 'meat' on his tray and decided to scoop a spoonful to chuck at Tucker landing near his food with a awful splat. 'What the hell man! GET THAT SORRY EXCUSE FOR MEAT AWAY FROM ME!' Tucker screamed and jumped up off the bench and grabbed his PDA, cradling it to in hopes protect it. 'Calm down Tucker, it's just some unidentified,inedible meat. In one timeline that could have gone in your mouth or landed in your meatloaf. Just be thankful the cafeteria gave me this instead of my mum's attempts of a turkey.' Danny smirked at Tucker's horrified face, no doubt remembering the Fenton's attempts at Thanksgiving when he came round. Sam came up from behind Tucker and placed a paper bag over his head a pushed Tucker to sit on the bench again.'It's ok Tucker, you're at the brand new modelling agency with all the new tech and lots of women.' Sam said soothingly to Tucker and turned to give Danny to give him a death glare. Danny rolled his eyes and continued to eat the rest of food until Tucker took off the paper bag.

'Are we still up for Nasty burger after school because i haven't eaten anything from it's greasy tables in 18 hours.'Tucker said holding up his PDA with 18:07 across the screen.'How can you eat a cow that they sliced up and murdered.' Sam murmured under her breath. Danny yawed and opened his bag. 'Sorry I have to visit Clockwork.' Danny said holding a sealed letter for them to see. 'He said that this letter will 'prove' myself and to be honest i'm so confused and tired that i'm just going to ask him directly'. Sam took the letter and held it up to the sun only for it to be snatched by Tucker who also wanted to see what he could read from inside. 'Guys be careful with that' Danny whispered loudly trying to grab the letter back without causing a scene. Danny shoved the letter back in his bag quickly and continued to eat. 'I wonder why he give you a letter to 'prove yourself'.' Sam said in thought and started to eat her salad. 'It's probably nothing too extreme. Besides, he seems like a chill ghost and he hasn't meant any harm to you so I think you can trust him man.' Tucker said with pieces of his mum's meatloaf flying out of his mouth occasionally. Sam and Danny looked at Tucker in disgust. Sam turned to the two boys with a worried look, 'you guys remembered to give in you permission slips for the history trip right.' Tucker nodded but Danny on the other hand stopped eating and avoided Sam's eyes. 'Danny, you did remember to give in the slip to Mr Lancer right?' Danny started to slide down under the bench as Sam glared at Tucker. 'WHY IS IT MY FAULT!'Tucker screamed back. 'Because I gave you one job!' Sam yelled back. Danny decided to go intangible and flew to the toilets to read the letter as well as forge his parent's signature for the hundredth time.

When he was finished the bell rang and quickly made his way to his English class with Mr Lancer. Danny for once was on time and not out of breath which shook Mr Lancer to his core. 'Hey Mr Lancer. I hope it's not to late to hand in my permission slip.' Danny said with a smile. Mr Lancer could only stare back in disbelief, processing what was actually happening as Danny took his seat at the back with Sam and Tucker. Other students filled the classroom's seats with the A-listers at the front. 'Well, as you know all of you will be going to the School's annual history trip as a way to further your understanding of cultures and gruesome pasts'-Paulina and Star looked at each other with disgust while some of the boys on the other hand looked giddy and mischievous- 'as a way to hopefully boost you English grades up.' Mr Lancer looked at the A-listers, specifically at Dash, Kwan, Paulina and Star. 'Due to the increase in Ghost attacks we had to collaborate with Happy Harbour High so some of you will be paired up with them.' Groans and complaints filled the classroom as Mr Lancer rolled his eyes and started the lesson.

After school finished Danny flew into the ghost zone and located Clockwork's lair from his poorly drawn map. Danny landed swiftly and called out for Clockwork letting his voice bounce off the walls leaving Danny to feel small and alone. Danny saw a small light appear behind a clock.'Well this isn't creepy at all' Danny mumble to himself as he started to float towards the small light. He moved to grab the clock to move it but a hand on Danny's shoulder stopped him before he could. 'I would advise you to not touch my clocks Daniel. Who knows when and where you could end up'. Danny turned around with a grin. 'Hey Clockwork I assume you know why I'm here and before you say anything I need you to tell me when my fangs will be fully grown. They hurt like crazy at the moment.'Danny said as he rubbed his cheeks. 'Like I told you before Daniel, they will be fully grown in due time. Sooner than you might think actually.' Clockwork floated towards his main clock and watched it swirl and twist. 'You're wondering about the letter I gave you. Time will give you an opportunity to prove yourself as I said before. You understand why I can't tell anything else but all I can tell you is to keep that letter close to you.' Clockwork said with a smile and turned to Danny. 'Why does everything you say make me more confused?'Danny started to scratch his head and said goodbye. When Danny reached the door Clockwork smiled at his clocks. 'The Observants will not be pleased with this.


	2. A Bus Ride To Fate

Danny grabs his bag filled with bottles of water, food and his thermos. Much to his dismay about learning that the trip was indeed out of Amity, was the realisation that nobody would protect the town.

Danny sighed and he made his way downstairs, his doubts and fears grew with every footstep until he reached the kitchen.

"Hey baby brother' Jazz chimed with a cheery smile. Danny sent a confused look to his sister and sat down in his usually position, hunched over his breakfast.' 'What's got you in such a good mood?' Danny mumbled as he rubbed his eyes and lazily shoved a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. 'I'm so happy you asked. Seeing as you're going on your History trip today I decided to help you out and take a day off.'

"Danny was fully awake now understanding what Jazz was saying.'So that means i can help protect the town while you learn meaningful and important History which will be on your test."Jazz finished with a beaming smile.

Danny was very worried. Despite Jazz knowing how to work Fenton tech and having experience in defending Amity she was still a lousy shot, she would probably cause more damage than his parents and himself combined.

'Danny calm down it's only going to be for today, barely even that so don't worry. Think of this as a educational vacation abroad for 6 hours more or less. Not a lot of people leave Amity Park so this will be a great experience for you to make normal friends.'

Danny stood up, picked up his empty bowl and put it in the sink.'First, Who in their right mind would even go on a educational vacation abroad and second, what do you mean normal friends? Tucker and Sam are normal.' Danny said while leaning on the Worktop.

Jazz gave him a look.'Tucker once cross dressed as Sam for like $20 and not to mention when Sam ran around trying to give robotic frogs to dissect. Don't even get me started on the meat vs veggies argument and how they were demanding people to pick sides.' Danny laughed uncomfortably and decided to change the subject.

'Look Jazz you know I trust you so I trust that you'll have at least 3 Fenton thermoses with you at all times and that-' Danny was cut off by Jazz throwing his bag in his arms and pushing him towards the front door which Danny really didn't appreciate. 'Have a good day' Jazz said and shut the door. Danny gave up and shuffled down the steps of his house on his way to school.

Danny stood uncomfortably in line with his peers, more specifically the A-listers. Mr Lancer could only take so much gossip and goofing around, Sam was surprised he lasted as long as he did. She turned to Tucker only to see him double checking his tech and food supply. Her eyes quickly turned to Danny whose eyes were darting around.

Sam could easily see his discomfort. 'Danny?' Sam whispered to Danny. 'Don't worry so much, Jazz is taking care of our problem and besides, me and Tucker are going to be with you.'

Tucker put his arm around Danny and smile.'Yeah and I bet you a Nasty burger that you are going to have the best time you can even if you're on a History trip. It's going to be the best R and R you've ever had.' Tucker finished as students started to fill the bus.

The trio sat close together, with Danny sitting next to Tucker and Sam sitting alone making sure to scare off anyone who dare come near them. Danny sighed again and closed his eyes.'Wake me up when we get there.' Tucker looked at Danny and laughed. 'Goodnight, sweet Prince.' Danny lightly hit Tucker in the arm which only made him laugh harder.

Conner stood next to Megan with a clear frown on his face. 'Come on Conner you should smile. We're meet up with teens from other schools, isn't that exciting?' Megan said with her usual cheery smile. Conner looked down at Megan. 'I don't really want to meet anyone new. I have you and the team.'

Conner wasn't excited in the least about meeting new people and already knew about Human History. He never knew how to open up with strangers and often made both him and the person wished he could make more friends and be more open to people. He just wasn't like that.

He could hear everyone talking about the other school saying how they 'never heard of amity Park before' and how 'they must be weird.'Conner swung his bag over his shoulder a walked behind Megan as she walked on the bus. Conner couldn't help but be jealous as people wave and said hello to Meagan as they sat down.

He was friends with the team but he felt like he was only a bother to them as he never got any of their jokes and that they all seemed to have known each other for years. That's why he spent most of his time alone or with Megan because she also was quite new to this world. They never really got pop culture references but at least they could be confused together.

Conner sat next to the window to let Megan talk to her friends. Conner looked out the window as the Bus started to move and just like Danny, he closed his eyes and slept.

...

I hope you enjoyed this story so far and I know it's been slow paced but next Chapter is when Danny and Conner are going to meet. I also want to ask you want shorter chapters or longer chapters. I know it's difficult to read a long paragraph on your phone so please to tell me if it was easier or if you liked it you for reading this Chapter and I hope that you will stick around because there are more chapters to come.


	3. A Exhibit To Remember

Danny awoke by the Bus suddenly stopping, throwing his head into the seat in front of him. Tucker snickered at his messy hair from sleeping on the window and drool left on his chin. 'What?' Danny slurred at the sound of both his best friends laughing. Sam held out a small mirror to him and watched as he quickly wiped his drool as well as fix his hair. They both started howling with laughter so loud, Paulina was left speechless.

Mr Lancer looked at the Students behind him and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Keep it together, It's just for a day.' He stood tall with confidence and attempted to grab the Bus's attention with his whistle but was unheard over the children's laughter and conversations. He turned to the bus driver for help but he could see the bus driver sinking further into his chair. Mr Lancer slumped with defeat and made his way to the trio, more specifically Sam. 'Miss Manson if you'd be so kind...' Mr Lancer said weakly as he gave her his whistle. 'It would be my pleasure.'

Conner awoke with a startle at the sound of a sharp whistle and quickly turned his head to the noise. He watched as students started to run out the bus. Bursting with energy he was about to run and investigate it until he felt Megan's hand on his shoulder. 'Relax Conner it's just a Teacher's whistle.' Megan whispered and watched as they left the bus with Conner.

Conner watched as three students laughed while going down the steps of the bus. The girl had a sinister smile on her face while one of the boys seemed to be in tears, clutching on to his stomach. What peaked Conner's interest the most was the last boy who came of the bus. He could see he was laughing but even from his bus he could see how exhausted and tired the boy was.

'Lets go Conner.' Megan called from the bus doors not realising that she was holding everyone up. Conner was the last one off the bus and walked towards his class. 'Everyone is here and accounted for from Happy Harbour High. Mr Lancer?' said Conner's and Megan's History teacher. 'Everyone is accountable.' Mr Lancer shifted his focus to the students and made them stand in orderly lines. 'Now as you know some of you will partner up with other students from the other the school, so when I call your name I want you to raise you hand so the other can easily find you. Sam Manson and Megan Morse.'

Sam turned her head and saw Megan's positive attitude instantly. 'Dear Lord kill me now.' Sam grumbled as she dragged herself over to her partner.

'Danny Fenton and Conner Kent.' Danny's heart dropped. He just wanted to spend time with Sam and Tucker where he could complain and relax. Danny looked over to his partner for the day and couldn't help but feel intimated by his height and build.

_'Oh great, I'm gonna be spending my day with a Dash Baxter knock off.'_ Danny thought as he walked nervously to his partner. 'Hey I'm Danny, guess you're stuck with me all day.' Danny said through his nervous laughter. He couldn't help but wishing that he would be swallowed up by a ghost portal. 'I'm Conner.' Danny felt very awkward by his blank face and monotone voice. He did the only thing he could do, which was to stand awkwardly next to him while the teachers finished talking.

Tucker looked over at Danny and shuddered at his partner. 'He's like a weird knock off of Dash.' He mumbled to himself. His gaze shifted towards Sam and her partner and watched as she linked arms with her and giggled. Tucker could tell that Sam was tired and most of all pissed off which she seemed to direct at Tucker.

Sam proudly put her middle finger towards him along with other gestures telling where to shove it. Tucker retaliated the only way he knew how.

Danny watched with second hand embarrassment as his two best friends acted like 6 years olds in front of the teachers and other school kids. Danny face palmed and sighed feeling his blood rush to his face. 'Are they your friends?' Conner whispered. Danny peeked through his fingers to look at Conner and smiled uncomfortably. 'Yeah, unfortunately. I can't take them anywhere, they always cause a scene.' Danny chuckled feeling a little bit more comfortable with Conner.

'I know what you mean. Some of my other friends act the same way but never in public.' Conner smiled._'He doesn't seem so bad but I wonder...'_ Danny thought while looking at Conner. Conner looked down at him and almost snorted at the face he pulled. Danny for a split second saw Conner try to hold his laughter in and smiled._"At least I know He has some humour in him I just have to get it out of him.'_

Megan looked over to Conner and watched the two boys laugh and talk. A soft smile reached Megan's lips._'I think that's the first time I heard him laugh.'_ Megan thought happily as the students poured into the museum.

The two boys walked through the museum taking notes and joking around. That was until they got to the witch trail exhibit. Danny looked at sketches at his ancestor John Fentonightingale and detailed documents about the Fruitloop. Conner tapped Danny on his shoulder and pointed to another drawing. Danny froze and stared at his spin chilling portrait. 'It's suppose to be a ghost, it's kinda creepy isn't it.' Conner said while walking closer to it. Danny took pictures of all the drawings and documents when Conner wasn't looking to show Sam and Tucker later.

He decided to walk closer to his portrait. His ancestor really exaggerated his ghostly form. He gave him fangs, claws, hollowed eyes and worst of all a forked tongue. Danny didn't appreciate the last one but decide to quickly move Conner away from the Exhibit until his ghost sense went off. 'Oh no.' Danny mumbled under his breath.

'What's wrong?' Conner saw Danny biting his lip and frantically looking around before he bolted. Conner was about to run after him but a strange couple caught his attention first.

'This is your idea of a date. I don't want to see animals you hunted from when you were alive. I thought we were going to do something romantic like Kitty and Johnny did!' She yelled at him making her hair flare up.

'Come on Ember he has a brain like the size of a peanut, you can scream at him later when you go back to the ghost zone.' Conner looked up to see a floating teen hovering above the couple with a bored look on his face. 'Why are you here? Actually I don't care and I especially don't want your opinion Dipstick!' Ember went to reach for her guitar only to realise it wasn't with her. 'I gave you my guitar where is it!?'

'Well I left it back at home because I thought you wouldn't need it. How was I suppose to know I the whelp would show-' He was cut off as Danny sucked Skulker into the thermos as well as Ember. He screwed the lid back on and smiled._'That was easier than i thought.'_ The ghost teen said as he floated down.

Conner stared at the teen and was ready to fight him that was until he saw his eyes. He could see his shock at being seen and almost dropped his thermos. The teen was visibly uncomfortable, Conner could see his eyes darting around the room, mostly in the direction Danny ran off to. He was ready to chase the teen for answers if he ran but when he blinked and he was gone.

"Danny came back a few minutes later and found Conner. 'Hey you okay, You didn't talk to that couple right?' Danny said in a hushed, worried tone. 'No I stayed here but where did you go. You ran off without saying anything?' Conner whispered back. 'Uhh... toilet. I had to go.' Danny said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Conner narrowed his eyes. 'How did you know about the couple. You ran away before they even came in the room?'

Danny squirmed and looked around quickly which didn't go unnoticed by Conner. A second later Danny smiled and confidently pointed to Tucker who was near the entrance of the Museum. 'I ran into my friend on the way back and he told me me about them.'

Conner knew he was lying to him, but didn't know why. They were the only group even near the couple and he thought Danny was starting to open up to him. Maybe even consider him to be a friend.

'I think it's time we better go back, It's about lunch time.' Danny said with a smile. 'Oh by the way do you have your phone with you?' Conner reached for his pocket to grab his phone Robin gave him. Danny saw his confusion and laughed.' It's just so I don't have to look for you if we get split up and it's a easy way to stay in contact after the trip.'Conner smiled and nodded.

They made their way back to the others and went their separate ways back to their classes to have lunch.

...

Sorry about the glitch but i fixed it. The story is on wattpad as well so if you want to read the chapter and the glitch happens again you can read it on there. It's still called A Cog In The Works by Milk9182.


	4. Look To Your Right

Danny strolled his way over to his friends who happened to have grabbed the last empty bench near their class. 'You seem unusually happy, I thought you would have been beaten into a pulp by the way Tucker described your partner.' Sam said through a mouthful of salad. 'Yeah dude, he looked like Happy harbour's very own version of Dash Baxter. It's kinda creepy man.' Tucker whispered while looking towards Conner.

'Guys he's fine. He's nothing like Dash, he's funny, nice, considerate and a decent human being.' Danny shrugged, a ghost of a smile on his lips, as he open up his lunch, not noticing Sam and Tucker's silent exchange.

'Whatever you say Clueless.' Sam muttered under her breath with a smile. 'You can smile?' Tucker exclaimed jokingly which earned him a kick in the shin. Danny snorted in laughter at Tucker's face as he tried not to scream in smirked in victory and opened her bag to reveal a full bag of sweets.

'I hope brought enough for us, my mum wouldn't let me leave the house with anymore. I had to leave my gummy bats behind but I manged to get your favourites.' Danny and Tucker drooled in awe at her bag and started hugging her much to her dismay. 'Wait I have an idea but I'll only go through with it if you guys are ok with it.' Danny grinned and reached for his phone.

Conner sat in-front of Megan on bench nearest the building. 'How was today so far? Are you getting along with your partner?' Megan said with a beaming smile while trying to open a bottle of water. 'Everything's okay, he's really funny actually and he doesn't seem to hate me.' Conner took her bottle of water and opened it for.

She sent a gentle smile and picked at her food. 'My partner doesn't like me much, I can feel it off her in waves. I'm trying to get her to open up a bit and I can sense that she's good person, just defensive. I'm sure it'll be fine but I hope I didn't somehow offend her, I'm still a bit new to human manners and behaviours.' She sighed and took a sip of water as Conner took out his phone. He was confused to say at the very least because only the team members had his phone number but a wave of relief flowed through him as he saw that it was only Danny.

Conner looked right, bewildered as he could see Danny and two others frantically waving at him. He slowly waved back but not missing Danny texting again. He felt his phone vibrate.

[We've got enough sweets to feed the dead, do u want some? You can bring your friend with the ginger hair ¯\\_('-')_/¯ ]

...

I know this is significantly sorter than I usually make it but I started this ages ago and I completely forgot what this was leading up to. It's been so long I forgot I even wrote this, if I disappear again just tell me so i can write more for you guys. Also wanted to thank everyone for reading this honestly I never expected people to like this ship.


	5. What Does The Future Hold?

Danny watched nervously as few words were exchanged by the pair. There were some questioning looks, happiness he guessed, that crossed them both until Conner made quick steps towards them. Megan walked behind Conner not quite matching his pace but matching his enthusiasm.

They made their way over with both parties facing each other, sweets spread across the table and grinning like mad men. They devoured the sweets especially Danny and Tucker playing 'Chubby Bunny' resulting in a soft milky paste on the grass from where they both tried to eat what was in their mouth. Sam merely rolled her eyes when they threw it up. There was howling laughter when Megan snorted out her water all over Tucker causing Conner to slightly choke on a cola bottle. There where dizzy smiles all around, oblivious from anything and everything around them.

Conner felt happy and dazed, a feeling similar to when he was freed from Cadmus. This feeling however made him feel lighter like he could fly at any moment. He didn't know how to explain it or what it was but something told him that it was because of Danny.

Their temporary haven was cut short however by the teachers. Groans of disappointment erupted from the bench but were drowned over by a wave of cheers fro their peers.

''If you want to keep in contact you have my number Conner, so if you're like passing through Amity Park or something we could meet up or something. It's up to you whatever you know man like you can do what you want.'' Danny was fumbling with words and found is hand returning back to his neck.

''I'll text you tonight.''

Danny stood dumbfounded at Conner's confidence as he walked towards his bus. He could have sworn that Conner smiled with a slight blush but Danny was to focused on the possibility of Conner texting him.

He wanted to text him.

He dragged his eyes from Conner as he disappeared onto the bus back to his friends. They looked as happy as Danny, perhaps even more.

'What's that look for? Let's just go guys, my feet hurt from all this sitting.' Danny mumbled a lame excuse walking past his friends, feeling the rising heat of a blush come onto his cheeks for a second time. He could feel his friend's watchful eyes on him which only embarrassed him more as he quickly made his way towards Mickey and the rest of the nerds standing at the front of bus.

Sam and Tucker shared a look of pure childish glee, running up to Danny they linked arms with him, swinging slightly as they went past the A listers like they use to when they were younger. One by one they filled the bus seats, sitting in their usual self designated seats but Sam had other plans.

Her combat boots thumped as she past seat by seat, row by row, eyes of awe and wonderment followed her as she moved to the back of the bus. She sat proudly in the middle seat at the back, Pauline's throne, overlooking the entire bus and smirked wickedly. Tucker recognised that look in her eyes. It was the devilish excitement she got when she went against authority or disrupted the natural order of things and this time she did both.

She patted the seats next to her watching her friends push each other playfully to grab a seat, both laughing loudly as they landed with a satisfied thump. The A Listers shared looks of disgust and any remarks were quickly silenced by Sam's threatening gaze, mutters of 'freak' and 'weirdo' passed through the A listers as they sat.

The trio shared a look between one another and started giggling together as Dash freaked out over gum he accidentally touched, begging Kwan to pass his hand sanitiser over. Danny looked out his window as he calmed down and looked at the bus as it started to leave the car par. A warm feeling of belonging washed over him. One he hasn't felt since in a long time.

Danny felt wanted, loved and normal.

Feeling the shaking engine of the bus he smiled again, watching the other bus turn the corner. He knows he should feel sad but the thought of Conner's parting words chimed softly in his head like a song, like a promise.

That alone gave him joy that he's never truly felt before.


End file.
